


REVERTED

by mori04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mori04/pseuds/mori04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale was sent back in time by her parents in order to protect her from an attack at her house<br/>She arrived just in time to help Derek and Stiles because an alpha's power comes from a spark. The spark of power that makes you an alpha, a spark that can complete you and give you a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this a 10 chapter fic.  
> Tags might chance (probably to mature - just to be safe- but not to explicit)  
> Work is unbetaed u..u sorry  
> First chapter is sort of introductory.  
> Following chapter will be longer and updated weekly (most likely on friday night because let's be honest XD I have no where else to be!)

**Reminiscence**

  
Once upon a time. All stories start like this and so should this one, because stories most of the time usually talk about better times and also exist to teach us a lesson, for us not to make the same mistakes. Stories, especially real stories may seem unbelievable or cruel to tell but they must be told.  
Once there was a boy, because there’s usually a boy or a girl… there’s always a person. In this case is a boy, so let’s get on with it. Our boy is not hard to describe or picture, look out of your window to the street, see that boy walking by? That’s our boy.  
This boy had a mom and a dad, and a pet (albeit an imaginary one, this boy could not keep a pet alive, sadly.) even a best friend! Oh, and by the way he was eight. How do you get a best friend at the age of eight?, you stand in front of the only person in your class, this other sheepish eight year old, that is nice to you and state ‘we are best friends now!’ and It’s awesome when the other person agrees. Some don’t.  
So, this is how we built our once upon a time, boy, mom, dad, best friend and imaginary pet. They might be organized by importance; we would have to ask our boy.  
Life consists of moments and in these moments we have to make decisions in order to ride the really difficult times instead of letting them crush us. Sometimes these difficult moments come too soon in life and we are not ready for them, sometimes they come later on and we are still not ready but then we try to make the best of them.  
Our boy was a happy boy, but at his young age came a moment that crushed him, the dead of his mother, he could not breathe, nor ask for help… he just sat there by her body trying to understand why and at the same time feeling the world close in around him, feel the eyes of people on him making it impossible to hide. He was hopeless. His father was by his side later on but this moment marked him. He would not be hopeless again; he would never allow his loved ones feel like he did.


	2. Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in the woods and as usual it comes straight to Stiles!!

**Remnant**

It wasn’t like other times, there was something strange in the air, a sort of heaviness that wasn’t really there, when you don’t know if it is actually a physical phenomenon or is just in your head. Either way he pushed on, the rain was mild for this time of the year and he was dressed warm enough, for a change.

They were in the half rebuilt Hale house when Derek and Scott felt it. They couldn’t explain exactly what it was but it was there, even Stiles could feel it now (that or the pack was psychosomatically delusional) that’s why he was walking the woods with Isaac (Stilesiter extraordinaire!) because Derek made it a point of not being alone with him since they sort of broke up.

Derek broke up with Stiles. Stiles will not have it. Sort of break up then. Stupid werewolf.

Stiles is a genius, not like Lydia, but he can hold his own in a fight and also he is a Spark –a bit of magic comes in handy in a fight. Something was in their woods, and they didn’t know if it was good or bad.

Of course, Stiles and Isaac were not headed to the heart of the woods but to the highway –Derek’s orders- if there was something in the woods that something will hide IN the woods and Stiles was being herded the other way.

‘You know Isaac’ – Stiles started – ‘I think I’m as far away from danger I can get. Get back to the house, they might need you.’

‘Stiles, I…’ -Isaac just opened and closed his mouth trying to say something – ‘… he worries about you, Stiles. He is just… Derek.’

‘If Derek gives you trouble tell him he can come and talk to me, nothing is going to come out of the shadows to get me!’ – Stiles continued walking away.

  
‘Stiles, you came in your jeep! Are you really going to walk to your house at this hour?’

  
Stiles just waved at him without turning back. Isaac started to head back into the woods. Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea because his house was really far, but hey, if Derek wanted him “safe” he would've been here. Stiles didn’t want trouble but… there was something coming from the bushes on his left.

  
‘Why me?!’ – He whined, and he was tackled to the ground by a smallish body – ‘I hate when he is right!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little bigger than the one before right? right??


	3. Reflectance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's not just a pretty face, there's a lot in his mind and is mostly Stiles.  
> After a sort of break up Derek tries to keep his distance and Stiles can respect that.  
> Something comes tumbling out of the woods into one of the boys' arms

**Reflectance**

Something was off, definitely off. Derek could not place it, his senses were everywhere. Well, actually his senses were with Stiles, he’d asked Isaac to go with him and now he realized he should’ve gone instead. They needed to talk more in order to go back to being… friends? That was not right, there was always that tension between them, they were never just friends and it would be hard to go back to anything they had before but, they will get there. They had to get there eventually.  Stiles could not just throw away his future for him; Derek was bound to Beacon Hills now that it was actually a beacon, the pack will go off  to college but they’ll be back; Stiles on the other hand had different plans… he wanted to stay, take online classes  and go to the community college nearby. When he told Derek about it, he lost it. Stiles got into a few good colleges and Berkeley was one of them, full scholarship in his mother’s Alma Mater. How could Stiles be willing to leave that for community college was beyond him. 

Derek realized it wasn’t just the community college, Beacon Hills, his dad or the pack, it was also Derek, and even if Derek felt even more love for Stiles when he realized that Stiles was staying for him, he wouldn’t have it, to change your life in order to accommodate another person was too much to ask, too much to give up for someone like him… Stiles had to experience things, even if it killed Derek to think about Stiles surrounded by other people, people that will fall for him and maybe he would reciprocate because Stiles in college will see that not everything in live was about being attacked by monsters every other week, outside Beacon Hills life would be somewhat normal (if he stopped practicing magic). Stiles should have that. Derek could not give him normal, could not be certain he could keep him safe now that he wasn’t an Alpha.

Stiles deserved better than Derek. Stiles deserved happiness and safety.

 

‘I don’t feel anything anymore Derek’ – Cora was looking at him concerned – ‘we should go back to the house, maybe Stiles will be there and you can kiss and make up.’ She added trying to sound cheeful

 

‘Cora…’ - he said in warning

 

‘What? You know you are being an idiot, no one will say it but you know, right? And Stiles smells sad all the time now, is awful! Both of you are pathetic.’

 

‘We talked about this Cora; you and the pack have to go off to college soon. I’ll take care of things here and call you if something really big shows up’ – Derek hoped that didn’t sounded like and order.

 

‘I will go to community college it’s not even necessary for me to move and Stiles wants that too’ – Cora was serious.

 

‘Stiles is going to Berkeley. The Sheriff told me, they already sent in the confirmation.’

 

‘Oh, Berkeley is not that far? I bet he will come often and… you should really work something out, like long distance relationship or something or-'

 

‘Stop, Cora. Just… stop... Let’s go back to the house.’ – After seeing his brother’s expression Cora could not continue that line of conversation. Derek had really come out of his shell in the few months of relationship with Stilles, she had a glimpse of the older brother she had before the fire. They headed back to the house in silence. When they got there the jeep was gone. Which was fine with Derek because maybe it was better if they just ignored each other until it was time for Stiles to go to college.

 

Lydia came to him. Stomping out of the house.

 

‘Do you have a cellphone?' -She asked exasperated- 'Well, yes or not? Is quite a simple question’

 

‘Yes, Lydia. I do.’ – He knew better now. If he grunted and did not answer Lydia will be unbearable, and she was already unbearable since his break up with Stiles. She was really protective of him. These days she was looking at Derek as if she wanted to stab him. Not stab him just to hurt him, stab him with a knife dipped in wolfsbane and kill him, she was holding back because she knew that would hurt Stiles more.

 

‘And where is it?! I’ve been calling you (you too Cora) for a while now! Stiles found… something’ – she said carefully and that did it for Derek, usually Stiles didn’t find things, things found him and not in a nice way.

 

‘Is he ok?!’ – That was not the first thing he wanted out of his mouth, he meant to ask what was it that Stiles had found. Then he noticed he was grabbing Lydia by the arm forcefully when she placed her hand gently on his wrist – ‘sorry… I didn’t…’

 

‘It’s ok… Stiles is with Scott. He is fine; they're headed to Stiles’ house with the girl. Yes, the thing in the woods was a young girl.’ – She was not even finish when Derek went into the house for his cellphone, keys and headed to the Camaro.

 

‘Derek’ – it was Kira, getting in the way to his car – ‘Stiles said he will call if they need your help.’

 

What?

‘What?!’ – He tried not to sound hurt even if he knows that everything he says sounds kind of angry

 

‘He asked me to… tell you, not to show in his house for now. He will call you.’

 

He will do as Stiles asked, either way Scott was with him also the Camaro will need a new window. He’ll deal with that tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ashamed! I have several chapters and some rough written bit in my computer and I just never got around checking and I finished my degree on february and them I was looking for a job and then I stressed because I did not get a job and then I sent everything to hell and netflix ate my brain and and I still have my part time and well... believe it or not I started writing again today while waiting for a ballet performance of Alice in wonderland XD one of the pieces had funky town as background and I fell inlove with the costumes and one of the dancers reminded me of Sinqua!  
> Any way, even if I don't have many kudos I did notice there's like 700 hits (and I don't thinks all of those are mine... so..)  
> so sorry for the delay I have 3 more chapters that I have to go over.
> 
> thnx


	4. Referent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up and there's a surprise for Lydia and Stiles!

**Referent**

 

 

“Stiles, shouldn’t we take her to the hospital? She is just a girl?” – Scott was pleading now. But no, he had learn a while ago not to give in to Scott, no matter the strength of the puppy eyes.

 

“She is what caused the disturbance we all felt in the woods and you want her in a hospital? Let’s wait for her to wake up…”

 

“Also, Derek’s gonna be pissed at you for leaving and bringing her here”

 

“He’s gonna be pissed at you too”

 

“I’m the Alpha now” replies Scott smugly… he meant to be funny but something about it just breaks another piece of Stiles, it must show in his face because Scotts says he’s sorry.

 

“Dude, you have to talk to Derek. I know I wasn’t the first to support what you had but… it’s clear is hurting you both”

 

“I’d tried; he is the one who’s not talking to me! As if that will erase all that we-… let’s focus on this first”

 

“Are you really going? To college I mean…”

 

“Yes, I am… It’s what everyone expects!” he can’t help to sound bitter

 

“Is not so bad, we’ll be back soon enough”

 

“We will, and then-“ he is interrupted by a low moaning from his bed. The girl seems to be waking

 

“Papa... I feel sick… I… I…”

 

“Shh, it’s ok, you’re safe. You’re okay now” Stiles reassures her as he will any of his pack. A wolf needs to feel safe when he or she wakes in a new place and protected if weak. Wait… Stiles has to stop for a minute, because he is thinking of this girl as a wolf. Is she? But Scott didn’t say anything and no one picked up the smell of another wolf, his line of thought gets broken by the girl’s pleading.

 

“I want Dad” then she whimpers and fall sleep again.

 

Her clothes are damp, so they called Lydia to take care of her. Of course she shows up with half her wardrobe.

 

“I said to bring only some comfy clothes!” Stiles complains when he opens the door for Lydia.

 

“These are just some things I don’t need anymore, you should thank me! Is she still out? Is Derek here? Do you have apples?” she asks without stopping

 

“Thnx, yes, I don’t know and I don’t care (for now) and yes”

 

‘’We told him not to come until required but I thought he would fight it and show up anyway’’

 

‘’Maybe, he’s not that interested anyway’’

 

‘’You know that’s not true, you know he loves you… he just have to stop being stupid. That’s all’’

 

‘’ You mean like Jackson did?... oh, Lyds… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry’’

 

‘’You get one off. Don’t do it again’’

 

When they arrive to Stiles’ room Scott is napping on his chair “Go home buddy” and Scott goes without much complaining. Lydia asks for towels and some water to clean the smudges on the girl’s face and the dirt in her hands.

 

“Any info on her?”- she asks while cleaning her hands and face

 

“Nada. No missing person reports for Beacon Hills or any nearby town, no new families in town, no movement, nothing that indicates a new monster… she just… appeared, poof. And keeps calling for her Dad”

 

“Well, she is not running a fever; we should just let her rest. Is your dad home?”

 

“No, he’ll came early tomorrow… well, in a couple of hours. I really want to sleep!”

 

“I call guest room! And about Derek…” she tries to add conversationally but Stiles just had it, it’s not his fault, he wants to fix this but is as if everyone thinks is his fault he and Derek broke up!

 

“It’s not my fault he broke up with me! He is just…. Obtuse!”  He is sitting facing the wall while Lydia changes the girl, by the look of her she must be 13 tops.

 

“I’m not saying it’s your fault! It’s so not your fault, Derek is an idiot!”

 

“Thank you!!”

 

“But, you should really go to college Stiles, I know you said you’ll go but when the time comes I know you won’t because, you cannot leave your Dad and Derek like this and- oh…”

 

She just stopped mid-sentence, and this is Lydia we are talking about she doesn’t do that. So stiles stands and goes over to the bed, Lydia removed the hoodie the girl was wearing, (if they wash it, it will probably be blue) and then there’s a thin cardigan and a bloody slashed t-shirt, when Lydia lifts it there’s no wound only an angry red streak like a scratch on the side of her abdomen.  They look at eachother and take a step back. It looks just like the way the skin of the wolves on their pack looks after they heal some really nasty wounds.

 

“Should we call-“ she starts

 

“No” they are so not calling Derek.

 

“Is Scott’s nose broken or something… aren’t they supposed to smell other wolves?”

 

“They are but… maybe, I don’t know…” Stiles just looks at the girl tenderly, she is just a kid and is probably scared and alone and hurt in an unfamiliar place.

 

“And you said she was calling her dad?”

 

“Damn” Stiles says as Lydia starts going through the supplies and hands him one of mountain ash bags he keeps in a hermetic container. If there’s a Daddy wolf out there he might show up any moment trying to get his cub back

 

“Let’s go around the house”

 

“Ok, remember the exceptions”

 

“Derek, Scott, Issac, Cora, Kira-“  they speak at unison

 

“I’ll start on the front” – calls Lydia going out of the room

 

When they finish the circle they get back to his room, the girl is the pajamas Lydia brought. Each of them is clutching a bag of mountain ash. The girl is just sitting in the middle of Stiles’ bed hugging his pillow looking scared and kinda sick… maybe the mountain ash? Stiles pries the bag from Lydia’s fingers and puts them back in the container.  He sits on the chair and Lydia stands behind him. Looking at his clock he can see it’s 4:35 only a few hours before his dad comes home.

 

“Can we do this in a few hours, I bet you are tired and we really need to sleep. You are safe here, I promise''

 

Apparently she believes him, thank god for small miracles. The girl only nods and they leave the room. He is sleeping with Lydia in the guest room. They’ve done this before; sleeping on a bed together, too tired to move after they researched monsters or practiced magic… after, Derek would get a bit possessive because Lydia’s scent was on him. He is going to spoon Lydia like there’s no tomorrow.

 

“I want to sleep in your t-shirt” she says, because she knows exactly what he is thinking. Lydia is awesome.

 


	5. Raconteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia and Laura

**Raconteur**

Claudia woke up by the side of the road and whimpered. Everything smelled off... smelled Different.

 

The cuts on her skin were healing and she started to rub off the dried blood. ‘Never let anyone find you with blood on’, that was one of Papa’s rules. Seems funny she remembers that now. Her body was still thrumming with adrenaline; she could tell she wasn’t unconscious for long.

 

It was still day, probably mid-afternoon… that was odd, it was near midnight when the fighting started and them she was hit with something, it didn’t hurt… felt like a stuffed animal… god knows she has experience getting those in the face because Laura--  

Laura was back at the house and her Dad was next to her fighting next to her, to hold them back, to make time for the rest of their pack to come and help…

 

Claudia wanted to cry… she was alone and the last thing she said to her parents and sister was that she was happy to go away… but she only said that because she knew she could come back and she was upset. Surely they know she didn’t mean it.

 

She was so stressed trying to figure out what had happened that she did not notice the man standing next to her until he touched her.

 

She jumped back and saw the man was a deputy, a Beacon Hills deputy. She was still in Beacon Hills. The relief a single stranger can bring, it was only then she could focus a bit and make out the words coming out of the deputy’s mouth.

‘’I think is better if you come with me miss’’

‘’I just… I’m ok, really… I just…’’ she was never good at making stories on the go. Her forte was getting upset… more like… angry these days.

 

Claudia got picked up by a Bacon Hills patrol car. She woke up by the side of the road. Papa mentioned this in one of his tirades about boys and partying… why is she remembering this stuff now? It’s useless information!

 

It was dark when they got to the station and there were only a couple of people there, maybe she could make a run for it. They can’t arrest her; she was doing nothing wrong… and if they do arrest her she still has her call. They have to give her call. She should ask for her call.

 

The officer brings her a blanket and tea from a vending machine. Tea from a vending machine sucks but at least is warm in her hands.

 

‘’What’s your name? I’m deputy Parrish. Would you like me to call anyone?’’

‘‘I… yeah…’’

So she gives the guy grandpa’s phone number only she hears a message that says the number doesn’t exist. She tries her parent’s numbers and is the same story.

 

The deputy doesn’t bother her much until a woman dressed as a nurse comes in.  They think she can’t hear but she knows they are talking about her so she decides to listen. No harm there right?

‘’Got a call from a driver saying he saw a body by the road, when I got there I found her, she is kind of absent so I did not push for information’’

‘’She looks like she’s been attack… she might be on shock’’

Yeah, she might be on shock… she was supposed to be out of here… even if this is Beacon Hills.

 

The deputy and the nurse come close

‘’Hey there, this is Nurse McCall, she’s just going to check you are ok and talk to you for a bit, I’ll be over there if you need me’’

‘’Hi, my name is Melissa McCall, what’s your name?

‘’Claudia… Claudia Hale’’

There’s recognition on the Nurse’s face and if Claudia really looks at her she seems familiar… she knows this woman.

‘’Are you related to Derek Hale?’’

‘’Yes! Where is he? Is he ok?’’

Melissa looks back at the deputy and says ‘’I can take you to him, but you have to play along, ok?’’

‘’ok’’

‘’Deputy Parrish?’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’I think I need to take this girl to the hospital, she might have a concussion’’

‘’Sure, but I need basic info to contact her family, she gave me some phone numbers but no luck there’’

Parrish takes a note pad and sits in front of Claudia, Melissa stands behind him

‘’Name and last name please’’

‘’Claudia’’ Melissa mouths no ‘’Morgan’’

‘’age?’’

‘’17’’

‘’Parents or family?’’

She wants to cry… fuck, she _is_ crying…

‘’I really have to take her to the hospital. You should’ve taken her straight there! Is not possible you bring someone that is injured to the station!’’

Parrish tries to argue but Melissa is already taking her to her car and to her Dad, she is going to see her Dad.

 

Then she remembers, how can she be such an idiot. This is Gran! This is Gran! Melissa is Gran! But she is younger and omg! She is going to call her Dad! And according to Aunt Lydia her Dad was a jerk who attacked and asked questions later. She has to run. Jump out of the car and look for her sister… she could smell her in the woods… why didn’t she do something then! She is such a failure! But she can’t bring herself to move. Maybe she does have a concussion.

 

So Melissa drives her to her house.

 

* * *

 

 

''Laura, come here.''

''Dad and Claudia are out there Papa! I need to help them'' She was desperate, how could her father be so calm while his daughter and husband were probably being torn to pieces!

''And you will, love, you will! But, now I want you to hold this'' he put some herbs in her hand

''What is this Papa? What are you doing?'' she was starting to panic and in tears. She knew his father was a powerful Mage, his magic had allowed hers and her sister's existence but what they needed now was action. To Get out there and fight off the attackers until the rest of the pack got here.

''Listen carefully, Laura, this will send you somewhere safe! And when everything here is over I'll get you back, ok?'' Stiles tried to reassure her, Laura tried to argue but his father was already saying the spell.

''Bye baby'' He said and everything went black.

 

 

Laura felt herself fall. She braised for it. She was in the woods and it smelled off, but it was not the woods, the herbs her dad gave her… she felt faint but if she stopped she was done for, especially in unfamiliar territory. So she ran, and fell and ran and kept running until it was dark and nothing could follow her or event catch her scent  because she was covered in mud. A branch had caught on her side and opened a gash she closed her hoodie and started walking. Her senses were crap. She just needed to keep moving and maybe water. Water sounded awesome! It was dark now and she fell into a bush. The bush won but the came on the other side of it and crashed into someone. That’s all she remembered. And then waking up in a strange room and trying to get out of the window and not being able to! If she remembers correctly that’s what it felt like to be trapped by mountain ash. Papa had shown her once, few years back when the omega came into their territory and they had to corner it. She wanted to cry… now she felt like an omega, her side hurt and it was almost healed but still an angry red and she could not hear past her own breathing, smell past the perfume on the clothes she had on and that feeling, the link his Dad told her about was gone. The link with her family was gone. She had no pack. She was alone.

 

Two people come into the room and she just stares. That’s Papa and Aunt Lydia! But… younger! They look younger and…

 

“Can we do this in a few hours, I bet you are tired and we really need to sleep. You are safe here, I promise”

 

She is safe! She wants to jump to Papa’s arms but he doesn’t know her… that’s not her Papa. She only nods and they leave her to rest.

The weird herbs, the spell, Papa said she’ll be save and that he will get her back… he will get her back… but what if he can’t. She is too tired to think and there’s a few hours to sunup. Tomorrow she can try to explain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘’And… he’s not picking up, you can shower if you like… I’ll get you some clothes and while you do that I’ll try to contact them ok?’’

‘’Thanks…’’

‘’You’re ok sweetie, you’re safe’’

Melissa holds Claudia while she hiccups into her shoulder.

 

When she goes into the shower, she feels it again, something is really off… she can’t hear Melissa outside, or smell her or feel the pack connection… and that is scary… no matter where she went… she could always feel it, like an annoying heat on her belly or the buzz in the back of her head when someone on the pack was in trouble…. Nothing… maybe people with lost limbs feel like this. She is safe; Papa said ‘if you know you are safe, relax. Then, plan’ but he said that when they played hiding in the woods not for this! Nothing prepared her for this!

Young Mellissa means time Travel… all she knows about time travel comes from Doctor Who! Thanks for a great education Papa! Ugh… no, if she strains she can feel Laura. Laura is here and she is priority. She’s never been totally responsible for Laura.

 

_‘’Sorry Dad, I wasn’t looking!’’ Claudia is crying_

_‘’Baby, **I** wasn’t looking, you two were just playing. It’s not your fault your sister is hurt, unless I or Papa are not here you don’t have to feel responsible for your sister, you have to take care of her because she is your baby sister but, it’s our job to take really good care of you two, ok? So don’t you feel guilty because she fell. Not your fault baby’’ Derek kisses his 8 year old’s head and soothes little Laura while she heals._

 

‘’I have to find my baby sister Dad’’

 

 When she goes back to the living room Melissa is still there with uncle Scott!

 

‘’hey’’ he says

‘’hey’’

‘’They’re on their way’’

‘’They?’’

‘’Derek and Cora’’

‘’oh…’’

‘’Do you want to lay down? Is pretty late’’

She looks and the clock and it is… it’s 3am. Just how long was she in the station?

‘’ok’’ she meant to say she’ll wait but she is really tired!

When she wakes again there’s a faint light outside and her Dad in sleep on an armchair, head tilt back.  She sits and when she looks up he is looking and her and is scary because there no love there like at all and she feels abandoned.

 

‘’Who are you? And better tell me the truth because I will rip you apart so fast you will not have the chance to heal’’

 

She had a nightmare like this once, one where her whole family stares and watches as she gets killed like she was nothing. When she woke up Dad and Papa were there and they stayed with her until she slept again talking faintly saying how that would never happen. Never, ever, ever… they would never hurt their baby.

 


	6. Reputable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back! weird cuts and Speed!  
> Or how it started and how he tried to end it.

**Reputable**

Or how it started and how he tried to end it

 

After the alphas and the darach Derek and Cora left beacon hills, unaware of what was sacrificed to save the guardians and the fact that beacon hills had become an actual beacon for all the supernatural.

 

Derek was gone.

 

Stiles went to look for him at his flat and found it empty.

 

It had been a few months since they left and a few supernatural beings were defeated, Stiles and Lydia became a really awesome duo, Lydia's magic was strong and Stiles was getting there... Getting more control each time he casted a spell he even had to hold back for certain simple spells because the surge of energy was not necessary.

 

He knew that after the whole ordeal he opened a door, two doors actually, one to the darkness they let in and another to… The Nemeton.

Stiles, while unconscious, created a connection to the Nemeton, not while they were performing the ritual… it was on the way to the cellar when he crashed the jeep…

The Nemeton gave him awareness, more like a door to a deep deep part of himself, he could see and feel his spark so clearly now.

 

Derek was back.

 

After the whole thing he and Cora left for a while but he came back after he contacted Deaton and he told them exactly what Scott, Alison and Stiles had done. Derek returned not actually to join the pack there was something that held Derek back and something that did not make Scott quite an alpha, his alpha. He would never feel like part of his pack.

 

He came back for Stiles, if he is truthful. Stiles was constant, he felt like home and pack. And he was in trouble, possessed by the Nogitsune.

Derek would have joined the Nogitsune, would've kept Stiles body safe from everything but he just saw Stiles' face, It was Stiles' pleading face that did it for Derek. His mate unprotected and hurt. That was it. They needed to fight, to get him back and so they did. When all ended and Stiles was safe Derek was ready to leave again… It might be his territory but it was Scott's pack and after all that was lost… He didn't think he wanted to discuss boundaries.

 

As he was readying to leave Stiles showed up, he still looked kind of sickly but he was himself, that much he could tell, it will take a while to get back to his old self. Stliles remember all the Nogitsune had done.

 

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"Moving in or out?" Stiles said looking at his bag.

"I can't stay Stiles"

"I want you to stay"

"Stiles…"

"Derek, please… "

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"I was unconscious for a while you know?"

"Huh?"

"When we were trying to find our parents, when we tried to find the Nemeton and you…"

"And I left"

"I'm not accusing you, I get it… I do, I just want to tell you this. I was unconscious because I crashed my car but... It felt like my brain was still working, still trying to reach my dad and the rest and I could feel a sort of pull to the place... My body could not move but my mind... I felt the connection; I feel it even now, a connection with the Nemeton…"

Derek looks confused and then disgusted because he remembers Jennifer, it's only for a few seconds until he remembers this is Stiles. And Stiles would never be like Jennifer, the fact that he compared them for a second makes him a little sick

"So you see Derek, I'll never be normal... Can't anymore, that ship is gone and I would not change anything that led me to this, to us. You cannot go away, you cannot protect me by staying away from me"

"There is no 'us' Stiles"

"There could be, if you stay"

"But I won’t” Derek starts walking to the door

“I’m tired of your shit!"

Derek turns around and sees his mate close to tears, his resolve stars to crumble.

 

They close the distance and just hold each other and to Derek it feels so right, perfect. Stiles is perfect. He should go, let Stiles recover and live his life but he can't let go, won't let go until Stiles pushes him away

 

* * *

 

 

It starts slow after he decides to stay, Cora comes back, and the pack comes together. Derek doesn't feel like pack yet, there's no warm feel joining them, he can feel Cora and Stiles but no one else.

Is good for a while until the pack starts talking about college, but every time he brings it up Stiles shuts him down. Changes the subject and distracts him with caresses and kisses.

He just tried that conversation and stiles is just kissing enthusiastically sitting in his lap and grinding their erections together.

"Stiles"

"Mmm"

"We're gonna be late"

"5 more minutes"

"I don't want your father to think I debauched his son just before a dinner with him"

“Spoilsport”

 

They stand and tidy themselves

"And when are you?"

"Uh?"

"To debauche me, when are you?"

"Later…?"

"Like… Later tonight, later on our wedding night?"

"Wedding?" Derek is surprised

"I just meant… That… Maybe… We just…" Stiles gives up and looks a little broken "we should go, will be late" and walks to the door Derek stops him holding his arm, he can hear Stiles' heart and the sad smell coming off him is strong

"That is a good idea, a wedding I mean… We should, talk about it more…"

"So _, if_ I asked, you would say… yes?"

"Maybe. And _if_ I asked, would you say yes?"

"Maybe… I want to be wooed thought… I want the whole thing"

"It can be arranged. Dinner?"

"Dinner"

 

When they arrive to Stiles’ home for Dinner with the Sheriff is like any other dinner they had with him, until everything goes south

“So, Derek. Did you congratulate Stiles?” Derek gives Stiles a questioning look “ He got into Berkeley, full ride. It was where Claudia went”

“Dad!”

“I… didn’t know that” Derek says looking meaningfully at Stiles “Congratulations”

“He also got a letter from Columbia-“

“Dad! Stop! We don’t need to talk about that now!”

“Well, someone better tell him at some point son”

“It was not for you to tell!” He stands, and hold Derek’s hand. “Derek, let’s go”

Derek’s thanks the Sheriff for dinner and follows Stiles to the jeep. They drive to the park and sit on a bench.

 

“I’m not going to Berkeley”

Derek’s face falls

“I’m not going to Columbia either, don’t worry”

Now Derek gets angry “Stiles-“

“Hear me out before you say anything else!” Derek is adorable “I love you” there’s a beat… and omg…

“I love you too”

“Good, awesome. Nice we established that. Would’ve been totally awkward and-“  
“Stiles… Why do you not want to go to college?”

“Did you go to college?”

“Actually, Yes. NYU Latin American Literature and English Literature”

“Wow, how come I did not know that?!”

“Because you dodge the college talk any chance you get. I thought you didn’t want to include me but-“

“I didn’t want to make a fuss and I was actually checking the community college near by and I can still have a Berkeley degree later on with online classes and-“

“No”

“No?”

“I know what this is… and no. You will not stay here. Not when everyone is going away”

“It’s my choice!”

“The hell it isn’t!”

“I want to stay Derek and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

There is something Derek can do

“If you stay here we are done”

“What?”

“You heard. Done. We go back to being friends if you like”

“We were never friends and you know it!”

“Suit yourself. Let me know when you go”

  
“Fuck you, Derek… Fuck”

 

* * *

 

 

They part and Derek knows this is for the best even if it feels like he cut out his own heart. This has to happen.

And Stiles is right, they were never friends.

“So, what’s the plan?” Lydia asks

“I guess, I’ll go…”

“You know he is right”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Always yours, but you can’t just drop everything in your life for someone else Stiles. Doesn’t work like that. Not for all the I love yous in the world. You either make it work long distance or follow different paths at this stage.”

“I don’t have to go anywhere. I don’t want to go”

“But you do, and he just wants to know you won’t have any regrets.”

“I would not regretted it if I stayed”

 

Laura is in the shower but she can listen to them. It’s kind of a shock to know your parents were not always in love. Maybe she is back in time when aunt Lydia said their Dad was a jerk. At least she can hear now even if her sense of smell is still caput! They told her to shower and wait for the rest to come before they talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to 1000 hits! XD  
> and Beautiful adorable people left kudos!  
> Thnx to much for peeking into this story and I hope I entertain you for a while.  
> Thnx!


	7. Results

**Results**

 

“Who are you? And why did you say you were related to me?”

“Derek, back off. She’s just a kid” Cora said coming into the living room with Scott.

“She’s a wolf, and totally not a kid” he adds

“Something I never thought I’d hear from you” replies Claudia and everyone looks at her. She is feeling more like herself now, she can smell stuff and hear the people outside and she can feel Laura somewhere and she seems well. She takes advantage of the momentary silence to ask about her “Did you find my sister? Can you take me to her?”

Is Scott who answers “Just called Stiles and told him we were going to move her to his house, since he already set protection there” looking at Derek for agreement. Derek just nods.

“Take me to my sister and I’ll tell you all you need to know. Until then I’m not talking” she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Derek looks like he wants to kill her. She is not very fond of that look, even if she is been on the receiving end of it in these last months.

 

Derek stands and they follow, the camaro is parked outside. Claudia gets on the back with Scott. Cora and Derek close the doors and they’re already on the way to Stiles’ house.

 

When they get there Derek takes her arm and leads her to the house. Aunt Lydia was right he was a Jerk. The house smells off, and she resist but they cross the barrier and Derek lets go of her, she turns and tries to go back just to test it but she can’t. She’s seen this before, wolfsbane. No other way but in.

 

Inside it smells like coffee and pancakes, smells like Laura. Aunt Lydia is sitting on the table and that’s Papa putting down a plate of pancakes and smiling at her and she can’t resist and runs to him. She is just a few inches from him when she’s yanked back and stamped to the floor, she feels the air out of her lungs because there’s a knee in her back and she can feel a clawed hand around her neck. The different sounds come rushing to her, that’s Laura from the stairs and Aunt Lydia and Uncle Scott saying ‘No!’ and There’s Papa Screaming at Derek “what the fuck do you think you are doing, Damn it Derek let her go this instant! She was not going to hurt me, she hasn’t even turn! Let her go and fucking sit down before I make you!” Derek just lets go with a grunt and sits next to Lydia who gives him a little slap in the arm.

Is Stiles who helps her up and sits her on a chair while he inspects her neck

“You made her bleed!”

Derek just grunts. Suddenly there’s Laura hugging her and they cry for a bit. Everyone is sitting now, eating and drinking coffee.

“Anytime now...” says Derek

“Shush” adds Stiles “Pay grumpy no mind. He is kinda stupid”

Derek doesn’t answer and Cora laughs.

“So, you said to Melissa you were related to us and you promised to tell us everything once you were reunited with your sister. There’s your sister. So...”  Cora shrugs.

“We got Laura, for the night. Who did you get?” Stiles asks Scott

“Claudia. She says she is Claudia _Hale_. What did yours said?”

“Just Laura”

Claudia and Laura are trying to communicate by looks alone when Derek adds.

“ You are pack” The girls bright up a little at that “Where’s the rest of it?”

“Pay him no mind. You were traveling with your Dad right? Laura kept calling for him in her sleep” Laura blushes a bit because she’s always been ashamed to talk in her sleep.

“Hey, I do that too. Can’t even shut up when sleep” Stiles laughs and Derek looks at fin fondly for just a second and goes back to frowning at the girls

“Our parents weren’t with us” Laura says, she obviously trying to be careful “We were alone and got separated in the woods”

“If you’re going to lie to us, I’ll drive you both right now to the state line and you can fend for yourselves. Let’s see what two 13 year olds can do” adds Derek.

“You won’t” says Stiles looking straight at Derek “He won’t” he adds softly looking at the girls

“I’m 17” Says Claudia and Derek rolls his eyes. Derek only rolls his eyes with Stiles and Stiles can help to feel a little hurt.

It’s Lydia who sets order

“Stiles, stop undermining Derek. Derek you are not taking these girls anywhere. Claudia, Laura, maybe we can help. We want to help you. Were you chased? Is your family ok? Was it hunters? You are not from around here so I guess you come running _from_ something”

“I was inside the house, I didn’t see them. Claudia was outside with Dad trying to fight them off”

“Dad was next to me fighting the shadow thingies but then I felt something hit my neck and blacked out. It smelled funny and messed up my other senses”

“Must be the same herbs, he definitely used them on you since you’re also here. Papa gave me some herbs and said a sort of spell then I was transported to the woods and it was afternoon”

“Ok, you have a Dad and a Papa. Awesome. Dad was fighting the shadow thingies and Papa was making magic to keep you out of harms way. Sweet. That’s awesome parenting right there.” Says Stiles

“That sounds like really bad parenting Stiles” adds Derek “Where are they now?”

“We don’t know” says Claudia

“Papa said he’ll get us back when is safe” Says Laura

“When did he tell you that?”

“Right before he sent me back”

 

“Sent you back?” asks Stiles

“Yeah, you see, My name is Laura Hale and my sister is Claudia Hale”

“Hale-Stilinski if you want accuracy” Claudia adds looking at Derek

 

There’s a minute of silence.

 

“Our parents are Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski” Laura tries to explain.

 

Derek breaks a fork and Stiles manages not to fall off the chair.

 

“Time travel. That’s new” Lydia adds conversationally

 

Derek is very quiet while the rest ask the questions.

 

“Omg, you are Claudia for my mom! And Laura for Derek’s sister!”

 

“Stiles, stop!” says Lydia and then addresses the girls “They already know you are theirs but don’t tell us anything about our future lives, just to be safe”

 

Stiles, Scott and Lydia seem to believe them and Derek seems in shock, so is Cora who has to make sure.

 

“Where do you live?”

“In the Hale house, in the preserve”

“Where did your Father go to college”

“Dad went to NYU and Papa to Berkeley” That gets a response from Derek and Stiles just frowns

“What’s my mother’s name?”

“Talia”

“Who’s your Alpha?”

“Dad” Both girls answer and Derek shows them his Blue eyes “Well, you’re the Alpha in the Future”

“Do you know what those shadows are? And why did you need to be sent back in time to be protected?”

“I might have a clue” adds Claudia “I know is that they’re after Papa’s power, and they’re the reason I couldn’t go to college this year”

“You’re already going to college” Stiles is amazed

“I was supposed to start. I finished high school early… Took a lot of AP classes”

“Wow, I have smart kids!” Stiles can’t stop smiling and Derek just gulps.

“They- you said I couldn’t go because I was too young-“

“That was a hell of a fight” adds Laura

“- I think the real reason were the shadow things because you were training me to fight” She is looking and Derek and he just looks lost “You’ve trained me like to defend myself but this was full on fighting and try to kill before you get kill. It was kind of scary”

They’ve been talking for a while now, trying to establish if they are in any real danger. Doesn’t seem like it but they still have to be alert

“Constant vigilance!!” screamed Stiles at some point

Derek’s still on a haze and Stiles can hold himself back any longer

“Do you not even care that your kids are here?” Stiles asks

Derek looks at him as if awaken and says “They look like you”

“Because they are my kids”

“They also smell like you… and me… they also look like me”

“The word you are looking for is ‘us’”

“They are not real. Is not possible Stiles!” Derek stands

“Is it such a crazy notion to have children with me?”

“Yes!!” Derek screams and everybody is taken aback “Yes it is because is not possible!”

And Stiles understands then what he means… they look like them… like together

Claudia and Laura are looking at them a little confused

“Maybe Cora helped” adds Lydia

“No, I didn’t” She sniffs “They smell like DerekStiles now that he mentions it”

“Who are you and what do you want” Derek is standing in front of Stiles

“We told you the truth” Cries Laura

“It was a spell I think, I know that it was magic, or so you told me when Papa could not leave the house once it showed. I was only 4 but I remember when Laura was born”

Stiles pushes Derek aside.

“So I used magic to have grumpy’s babies. You are really _really_ mine?” He is smiling like a lunatic and Claudia Mirrors him perfectly “Yes, you did!”

“Where did I find the spell? What did I do? How? When do I start?”  
“I don’t know… my guess is that your degree on Folklore helped… also there’s the class on Rituals and Magic you teach once in a while at Berkeley” Says Claudia

“And that is enough info” Lydia cuts in “So Derek you are going to accept they are your children? Is not a solid story but Stiles is enough of a maniac to pull it off”

Stiles is just smiling and hugging Claudia while Derek kneels down and touches Laura’s face.

“You are not lying” He asks

“Nope” she says

 


	8. Rebarbative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lore and explanations.  
> Shadow's lore is loosely taken from Wiccan sources and personal experience (see notes)

**Rebarbative**

The Sheriff and Melisa are brought up to speed, the house still has protection and the girls are not allowed out.

And Derek asks Stiles to come to the loft.

 

“So, what’s up?”

“You are going to college then”

“When the time comes. I am” Stiles tries to sound challenging

“I…”  
“Apologize?” Stiles cuts in

“I don’t have to, I was right. You have to go to college”

“You didn’t have to be an asshole about it!”

“What now?” Derek asks sincerely

“We make it work. I mean, I want you Derek and you’ve seen those girls and I want them too”

“Berkeley is not that far, and I have this awesome car, according to this guy I’m seeing, I could make the trip easily” He takes hold of Stiles’ hips.

“We need some ground rules for college life, in case I want to hook up with someone there” Derek freezes and for the expression on his face seems like someone killed his puppy “Aaaand that is the last joke I’ll make about it. You have me Grumpy, you don’t have to even do a thing”

They kissed but Stiles resurfaces “We had sex”

“What?”

“We totally had sex dude! Kids are prove we had sex!”

“I can’t believe I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you” Derek then remembers that the rest of their lives might only be until their oldest child is 17 “Can we do anything?”

“Only wait, since my magic now just consist in protection and attack spells. I can’t do much. Sorry”

“Do they need anything?”

“Not much, just maybe sunshine but I’m afraid to let them out… They’re mine, my own!”

“Why? And couldn’t the barrier around the house stop their retrieval?”  
“If I’m strong enough to send them back in time I don’t think anything would stop me from retrieving them, and they are free to go out only I asked them not to. Also…”

“Also?”

“Lydia found something, I was busy with the girls so I ask her to look for info on these shadows and…”

“She did”

“She did. Funny thing is they _are_ called Shadows _._ They come in different sizes”

“Small, medium, large?”

“Quite accurate, Derek” He just gives Stiles a look. Really those eyebrows are like bold Italics.

“I’m not pulling your leg here, as much as I would like that. The Small ones are ever present if magic is involved but that’s why you have protection spells and there’s always something an item in the spell to protect you from them. They are like mosquitoes and they don’t do much harm”

“Have you come across any mosquitoes?”

“No, I am very careful. Thank you very much” Derek snorts “Anyhow… the Medium Shadow is rare, they don’t cross planes just like that, but they can cross if the barrier between planes weakens for some reason and they feed of negative energy. Bad vides and such.” Stiles looks at Derek for a sign of understanding but doesn’t find any

“What?” He asks

“You do not know your daughters!”

“Stiles, I’ve know my daughter for 3 days. They’ve been here for like 3 days!”

“Exactly!! Ugh! Laura told me Claudia was angry at us, well future us and not only for the college debacle but she is been fighting us-them for a while now but that here she is back to normal”

“So you think Medium shadow is to blame?”

“Of course! No daughter of mine will be an antagonist!” Stiles says offended

“Right. So she shook whatever was feeding off her bad vides on the trip here”

“Exactly! I knew I loved you not only for your looks!”

“What about Large Shadow?” At that question Stiles closes up and his smell changes. He is scared.

“That’s the thing… I don’t think we made it. Us, I mean, future us… I don’t think Laura and Claudia are going to get back there”

“why?”

“The Shadows? They’re scary as fuck. According to Lydia… they feed of vital human energy. They feed off people” Stile looks pale and Derek holds him “Vital energy is different in everyone, but stronger in people with magical ability or magical beings”

“So these shadows will go for werewolves and you first. They will go for the pack”

“Yes, and no… you and me? We have different types of energy I have my spark and you your wolfiness”

“Wolfiness” Dereks chuckles

“Yeah, wolfiness… and I in my infinite wisdom managed to combine the two in 2 amazing yummy dishes”

“Oh…”

“That’s why I send them here, Derek, because I knew we could not protect them, because they were going for them first” Stiles breaks and falls in Derek’s arms “Do we tell them?”

“No. No, I don’t think we would send them just like that. Ask Lydia if she can look for more info on these shadows and I’ll talk to Claudia and see what else she remembers”

 

They spend the afternoon in Derek’s bed and head home for dinner.

 

When they get there, Claudia is helping John cook and Laura is setting the table. Melissa and Scott are watching tv.

 

“We are home” Stiles called

“We know” calls Scott

“For those who don’t have super hearing!”

“Hey, boys. Just in time” Melissa says “oh, Stiles? Lydia called said to remind you to check your email”

“Thanks, I will”

 

“Hi Da- De- Hi.” Laura looks confused

“You can call me Derek. Less confusing”

“Ok!”

“…”

“…”

“How… how was your day?”

“It was good, thank you”

“Anything interesting?”

“All the movies Pa- Stiles has are old movies for me so, not much”

“Let’s see if I can get you anything more challenging”

“Hey! Don’t criticize my taste in movies Grumpy!” Says Stiles bringing food from the kitchen

“That looks awesome Claudia” Melissa comments

“Is about all I can do. Stew. Stick all edibles in a pot! Grandpa helped a lot, so you’ll have to thank him for the taste!”

John is smiling proudly and Stiles is awestruck. Derek is looking at him and this is it. They have a family.

 

After diner Derek sits with Stiles while Laura helps with the dishes and Cora Talks to Claudia. Stiles smells like him. More like their smells have combined and is impossible to tell where one of them ends and the other begins. And that’s how he perceives them, his daughters, a bit of Stiles and him and something that is uniquely theirs. Yet, something in them has a bitter scent. Sadness, these kids miss their parents and are probably thinking the worse has happened.

 

Stiles is checking his phone, probably Lydia’s e-mail with more info on the Shadows.

 

            _Stiles,_

_I’ve found something else. According to the texts I have Shadows rarely cross planes, almost never. They can’t cross planes, so unless the barrier between was broken in the future, someone brought them to their time._

_Also, as you know shadows feed off vital energy, any human energy would do, until they finish feeding they use/wear the body as a host. If Claudia saw the Shadows they had no host yet, I’m guessing here. Or maybe she could see the shadows and not the hosts. I don’t know but is a sort of possession. Stiles, this reminds me of the Nogitsune._

_Other books plainly describe the Shadows as demons and their possession as demonic possession, and the description to be rid of them is a catholic exorcism, there’s a lot of info and also nothing certain._

_I am sure of one thing; these things were helped by someone. Have you and Derek decided if you will tell them? Maybe not Laura, but Claudia fought these things._

_Also Stiles, nothing is said about the other plane but if it is as I theorized, it’s atemporal._

_Let me know what you think, and don’t let the girls leave the house!_

Someone in the future wanted to harm his family. Hell, the whole freaking town.

Lyds43A: So?

StudStiles: Haven’t talk to Derek yet. Kidos are here

Lyds43A:  Kidos are our age!

Lyds43A:  We need to know what Claudia knows about these things

StudStiles: =(

StudStiles: They’re so cute Lyds. How did I get so lucky??!

Lyds43A: There are cute Stiles. Derek’s genes!

StudStiles: Meanie!!!

Lyds43A: Ok, you helped

StudStiles: Help?! I frickin’ gave birth to those cuties!

Lyds43A: ugh… funny image

StudStiles: oopss

Lyds43A: Does Derek have that dreamy expression he gets when he is looking at something he really likes (aka you?)

StudStiles: yup, is there. Not directed at me now, but I don’t mind. I like to see it

Lyds43A: If I find anything I’ll let you know. Same on your end. K?

StudStiles: K. Potasium for you too!

Lyds43A: u.u why

StudStiles: I need cool jokes

Lyds43A: say Bye Stiles!

StudStiles: Bye Stiles!

 

 

StudStiles: Lydia wants us to talk to them. Maybe only to Clauds to find out more about the Shadows

Derekqt314: ok. Anything new?

StudStiles: Some more info but is a bit of a mess

Derekqt314: we talk to them tomorrow. Now just watch the movie

StudStiles: sure thing Boo!

Derekqt314: How do I change my user name on this thing?

StudStiles: XDDDDD

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was little, we used to live outside the city. Our house was huge and my sisters and I shared a huge room. All the rooms had a huge window with no drapes that faced an inner courtyard. I've always had trouble falling sleep so I'll just lie there. Some nights I would see a shade creeping slowly down from the top corner of the window. It will never go in, but it always be there. I would cover my face and will myself to sleep.  
> Some months ago I was talking with some friends and my sister about weird things that sometimes happen when you are a kid and my sister started describing the shade. I've never told that story to anyone.


	9. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how things were in the future.  
> And a familiar and loved evil character (don't hate me!!)

**Risk**

 

 

“Morning” Derek said kissing the back of Stiles neck. Their room was already bright. Thank god for Sundays!

“Mornin’… ‘re they awake?” he yawns turning on the bed and lying on Derek’s chest, he looks up and kisses his chin. His beard has a few grey hairs but even that he finds hot on his husband.

“Is faint but I think I hear them… you always ask the same when you know the rooms are sound proof”

“I like to ask. Do we have to get up?” Stiles whines

“We do. If you want the house still standing. Claudia might tear it down if she throws a tantrum”

“Derek!” stiles slaps Derek’s chest playfully

“And I love her, but she is driving me crazy and she is driving you crazy too, is like a different person. Did you check if there was anything weird? This is not like her”

“Nothing is wrong with her, jeez is not like she’s a changeling. I’ll do it today to give you peace of mind. She reminds me of you when we just met. You were just like that”

“A jerk?”

“Derek, did you called my baby a Jerk?”

“Not babies anymore Stiles” Derek replies while he stands and goes into their bathroom

“They’re always gonna be my babies. Yours too, don’t deny it! I saw how you were looking at that boy Laura introduced in last week’s game”

“It was a vandal I tell you. I swear I saw him under a bridge. Shady dude”

“Do you hear yourself babe? Do you really hear yourself?”

Derek comes to the bed and kisses Stiles “See you down stairs. Wish me luck”

“Ugh, why do you have clothes on?”

“Because we decided we wanted children” He leaves the room. After a few minutes Stiles washes, dresses and goes down.

Laura and Claudia are sitting on the island while Derek serves them eggs

“And then she said I was being rude” Claudia recounts “I know what you’re going to say, but I wasn’t… I know… I’ve been…” She looks at Laura for help and she nods “I know I’ve been showing a bit of temper and giving you cheek” Ha! She was actually downright rude! “And I wanted to say I’m sorry and I will behave accordingly from now on” Derek’s eyebrows are to his hairline and shares an amazed look with Stiles who swoops in and kisses his girls, because this was all Laura and Claudia had to bite her tongue to accept she was in the wrong. Derek just nods and makes more scramble. Stiles cheers internally because there’s nothing supernaturally wrong with his baby girl! Stiles sits down to eat his eggs and looks at his girls and he sees it, Laura has nothing but in the corner of his eye…there’s a thing on Claudia’s forearm like a leech. No bigger than a hand if he turns his head and looks straight at it he can’t see it but he saw it was there.

“Papa, are you ok?” Claudia asks concerned “Your heart is beating _really_ fast”

“I’m ok” he says

“And now you’re lying! Dad! Something’s wrong!”

“Claudia, calm down. Stiles breathe.” Derek comes to his side and he calms down

“Wow, my heart just rabbited there for a minute. Weird, ha?”

“That’s not funny Papa!” Laura complain

“Sorry hon”

“Your heart sounds fine now Stiles, do you feel light headed? Should I call Melissa?” Derek asks holding Stiles by the arms

“No, just… that was weird and I would like to lie down”

“I’ll help him” Laura pipes jumping out of the chair

“That’s my pup!”

And they go up to the main room. Laura enters with him and closes the door.

“You saw it too?” she asks

“Laura… since when? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure and I’m not supposed to be able to see _that_!”

“You are my daughter you’re not supposed to do many things but you do any way! So, when?”

“I noticed last week. Do I have it too? I can’t see”

“No pup, you don’t have it”

“What is it?” she asks climbing into bed

“I think I have a clue”

 

After Stiles speaks to Derek “Yeah, you were right! There was something magically affecting our child! Happy?!” they call Lydia and get all the info they can on this Shadows.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re on the phone with Lydia and the girls went into town to visit Stiles’ Dad.

 

“Stiles, there’s something else… Deaton called.”

“What’s up with the old man?”

“Some hunters spotted Allison”

“How long do we have?”

“I don’t know. Deaton said the hunters are trying to contain her. Since they killed Kate they are pretty sure they can take down Allison”

“I thought the hunters got rid of that thing! That’s what Argent said didn’t he?!”

“Stiles, that thing, looks like his daughter. What would you do?” Derek interjects “We should’ve taken care of it ourselves…”

“Lydia, Do you think she’s connected to the Sceadu?” Stiles asks while he massages his temples looking pained.

“I don’t think so, I don’t think anyone can actually control them but, It’s best if we assume these events are related. The one that Claudia has on her is small, but it indicates the barrier is thinning. What are we going to do?”

Is Derek who answers “Inform everybody about the current situation and hope Argent gets her before she gets here”

“Lydia could you deal with everyone else? I’ll drive to Scott’s and tell him in person” Lydia says yes and hangs up.

“I’ll go for the girls and talk to your dad. Do you have the charm for Claudia?” Asks Derek looking tired

“Yeah, I finished it. Should freeze the leech” He gives Derek a leather string with a pouch “Care to share your thoughts?”

“We have to fight” Derek states

“Derek, that’s something we haven’t done in a long time” Stiles adds “The wards around the town stand and no one will get to the Nemeton. To be truthful I’m more concern about the Shadows than Allison”

“That thing is not Allison!”

“Sorry…”

Derek goes to Stiles and holds him kissing his forehead “She wasn’t my pack but, she should’ve been”

“I know”

“She wanted to save you”

“I know”

 

Everyone is brought up to speed but Stiles comes back late at night, his family is waiting in the living room.

 

“Hi Papa” Says Laura as soon as he walks in and then joins them in the living room

“How’re Scott and Kira?” Asks Derek taking in the tiredness in Stiles’ face

“Kira’s on a plane to New York with the kids. Scott is fine, little shaken but fine. I put up some wards on his house and also Dad’s. Lydia did hers and Melissa’s tomorrow I’ll do it here and the rest of the pack”

“Something is really coming?” Asks Claudia who has a very angry expression

“Yes, pup. Something is coming”

“Did I do it?”

In a second Derek and Stiles are flanking them on the big couch.

“Oh, baby girl… no” Stiles strokes her hair

“Then why did you give me this? Why do I have this? Do you think something’s wrong with me?!” She demands

“Claudia, don’t scream! Jeez…”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Stop!” Derek says flashing his eyes “Don’t fight. Claudia _that_ is precaution, to protect _you_ because if something attacks this house you have to help me protected it. Understood?”

Their Dad never flashes his eyes at them to control them, so Claudia and Laura get that something is really wrong. Claudia remembers that sometimes she was sent to Melissa’s for weeks at a time and when Laura was born she remembers vacation with her grandparents at a cabin and she knows all those times they were being placed out of harm’s way it hasn’t happened for years. She knows is because of her Papa, he found a way to seal the Nemeton and also placed powerful wards around town limits so all they get from time to time is an omega or the occasional not so threatening creature.

“What is coming?” Laura asks

“A very bad person, she calls herself Allison. If you see her and you are alone you run but, you have to promise that you will stick to us” Derek is looking straight at them “ok?” they nod and reply ‘ok’ “Claudia tomorrow we’re going to up your training”

“What about me?” Laura ask displaying a cheerful smile, she looks just like Stiles when she smiles.

“You, munchkin, are going to help me gather things we might need. Prepare the arsenal” Stiles says trying to sound as cheerful

“No training then?” She says deflated

“Yes training, but first help your father. God knows he needs all the help he can get with the heavy work” Derek laughs and dissipates a bit of the tension

“Are you calling your husband weak?” Stiles replies indignated

“Your words not mine” Derek puts his hands up in an appeasing sign and the girls giggle at the familiar banter.

 

* * *

 

 

Claudia wakes up, yet again, at an ungodly hour. There’s barely light and her Dad is ready to go. He is dressed for running. Ugh… at least the only order she has to give her brain is left - right. It’s been a week of this and nothing is happened. She should be glad but she also wishes something happens so she can go back to normal. So she can think about college again. They’re not running on the trail and for the life of her she doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it but there’s light now. She stops suddenly as if she felt electricity but she knows this reaction, she picked up a new scent. Her parents did that to them when they were small they hid things on an area of the woods for them to find, Laura sniffed things out easily, her movements controlled but Claudia always had this full body reaction to the scents that don’t belong. Everytime she smelled something new her whole body would react as it did now.

 

Her Dad turn back and picked the scent, she was starting to follow it when a rumble from her father stopped her. He signaled for their return to the house. Once there he called the pack and put them on alert.

 

Laura was in the kitchen when they arrived; there were herbs and stones lying around.

 

“I hope that’s not dinner” Claudia said looking a weird liquid in a pot with apparent repulsion on her face. Laura laughed and her sister looked at her puzzled.

“We have to drink that if we get hurt. It helps with healing” she laughed

“Call for a pizza would you, Claudia” Said Stiles without looking up, he was mixing some herbs

“We picked up a scent and Dad didn’t followed” at that Stiles looked up

“What did it feel like?” he asks

“Metallic, cold… I only got a whiff. We should’ve followed and finally be over with this crap! We should just go for this Allison person and take her down! I shouldn’t even be here to begin with, you know! I should be in college and not dealing with someone you couldn’t take down”

Laura stopped stirring the concoction and Stiles was looking at her. No, he was looking past her, at Derek by the kitchen door.  Claudia turned slowly her Dad had an angry expression (that was his default setting) but, his eyes looked sad.

“Go upstairs, Claudia”

“I..”

“Go”

She went with another word and with her head held high. She was right. She was. The pack could’ve easily spared her. Why do they even need her! Ugh!!

“It’s not your fault Daddy” She heard Laura say. Of fucking course! She slammed the door and most of the noises were cut off. She must have slept most of the afternoon because she was woken by a knock on the door. Laura came in carrying a plate “We made pasta” she said setting the plate on her desk.

 

A few minutes went by. The pasta smelled good.

 

“You shouldn’t have said that” Laura spoke softly, carefully “You made it sound as if you didn’t care for the pack. As if… you would rather be away. Made them think that if you had gone to college and they called you would not come to help”

“What do you think?”

“That if you were away and there was trouble they wouldn’t call you” Laura spoke harshly. It hurt, she did not often. “You should go down and apologize. Dad’s sad”

“They really don’t need us to fight”

“They need us. And if I have to fight I will. They wouldn’t call you because if you were away that will mean you are safe” She left her and Claudia ate. Maybe she’ll go down with the dishes later.

 

“She didn’t mean it Derek” Stiles was soothingly rubbing his back “It’s that thing on her. The Shadow” he added

“That was all her” Derek was shocked, Claudia was right, if she were in college she wouldn’t have even heard of Allison. She would’ve been safe and away, what hurt was that she spoke as if their pack held little importance to her. She was going to become Alpha after him.

Laura came to sit in his lap. And whined when she rested her head on his shoulder. His little pup. It felt like yesterday when she was born and Melissa handed her to him. Her eyes were closed and she sniffed him. He swears she did even if Stiles says she was way too small to show werewolf signs. She still smells like baby, but that’s starting to change, he rubs his cheek on her head, feeling Stiles’ hands on him. Laura is not scared. She trusts her pack to keep her safe. He cannot say the same about Claudia. The three of them are hugging, Derek holding Laura while Stiles holds them.

They are startled by the sound of shattering china. Claudia is on the kitchen door plate broken at her feet staring at them. “The scent” she says.

In a second Derek is by the window, he sees nothing outside. Stiles’ steps out and closes a circle, no one can go into his circles of mountain ash; he added other things over the years to ward off different things. He goes back into the kitchen and calls Lydia “It’s here” he says and hangs up. Derek’s still at the window “not it, they” Laura is in the middle of the kitchen her breathing coming in gasps.

“It’s ok baby. They’re coming to help” he sooths her. The pack is on their way.

Derek is moving “Stiles, keep them inside” he heads to the door and Claudia stops him.

“I’m going with you” Stiles looks like he is about to say no to both but, Derek just negates with his head

“You stay here” he adds with a growl flashing his eyes to Claudia

“No” looking at him, eyes also shinning “I’m going with you” Derek growls one more time and signals her to follow

 

 

Derek leaves the house, there’s not much Stiles can do about that, you see they have an agreement Derek doesn’t stop Stiles and Stiles doesn’t stop Derek. Of course they go after each other later. Now Claudia is another matter, as she tries to walk out she can’t, she tries again, believing she can break his father’s barrier on will alone (ah, to be young)

“Let me out” She growls then adds softly “Please, let me out” and he does.

Stiles takes a deep breath “Go up and pick something warm to wear” Laura looks at him for a moment but does as she’s told.

 

Outside, the Sceadu are by the trees Derek and Claudia station themselves halfway.

“These are new, try basic blows. Strike and retreat” Claudia just nods and they hear howling. It’s still far but they know they’re coming.

There are a lot of them but they come in twos. Claudia does as his father says and strikes and retreats the Shadows copy her movements and slash as she retreats.

They looks as if they’re made are of coal and they are solid enough for the blows to make them stager back.

Derek goes for the head and severs. Claudia tries to do the same but can’t manage; two more come and Derek pushes her back while he severs yet another head. It takes some work but they are taking them down

Claudia feels tired, she looks at her Dad who is healing from a nasty abdomen wound, eyes flaring.

 

It’s the last thing she sees.

 

Claudia is lying behind him and Stiles is with her. His heart beating fast.

 

Derek is pushing and fighting them. Another howl very close, he answers with a howl of his own and notices Stiles is saying something he can’t make out. A spell.  He manages to push the shadows back and Claudia is gone.

 

“Stiles, what did you do?!”

“I had to”

“Where are they Stiles?!”

“I sent them back”

 

He knows what that means, they talked about it once, if a day comes when they can’t defeat the monster of the hour, if they can’t protect their girls. Where will they be safe? He knows where they are. Stiles is setting the Shadows on fire. He sees Scott and Isaac running towards them. He exhales and turns to keep fighting shadows.

 

He stumbles. An arrow pierced his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scaedu is old english for Shadow so seemed proper to use (or lazy XD, you choose)  
> To clarify. Claudia just turned 17 and Laura just turned 13.  
> Scott and Kira also have 2 children.  
> I might write an extra chapter about pack life in the future.  
> There's probably 2 or 3 more chapters left.  
> I checked this chapter once. Usually I go over it several times. If you see a mistake feel free to comment, this is my first published fic. I have written other things but they are in spanish and some on paper =D  
> I've been updating the chapters everyday because I had them almost ready. Next update will probably be tuesday.
> 
> Thnx for reading
> 
> Mori04 is also my tumblr. In case you wanna go and take a look... if you like. Maybe.


End file.
